


Retribution

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/747d1cef-28c2-43af-92c5-3536e86152df_zpsj12jcsss.png.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p><p> </p><p>Brian Kinney earns many enemies as a strict prison warden. How will he respond when a threat arrives that he can't identify? Sometimes the most obvious answer isn't the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to 'Warden's Obsession'. Whereas it isn't impossible to follow without having read that first story, it will simplify things greatly if you have. I had really planned on starting posting this before now, but I got wrapped up in life, and writing 'Through the Viewfinder'. As always, comments are greatly appreciated, and feeds my muse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done for entertainment purposes only!**

**Banner: Thank you to Marny for another exquisite banner!**

* * *

 

Brian stood in front of the bathroom mirror, adjusting his tie for what was probably the tenth time - an adjustment that hadn't been necessary any of the previous times. He knew what was going on, although, the warden in him was loathe to admit to any weakness. Today was a day he had been dreading for months. His feelings for Justin, his former prisoner had made him weak. At home, away from that part of his life it was fine. However, during the day, in his position as the strict Warden Kinney, that mode of behavior was unacceptable.

 

Justin Taylor had changed his life. He had never expected that change to effect his work life, especially after Justin was released from his prison. If anything, it had only gotten worse. He found himself wondering what his hot little blond was doing, if he was doing it safely... and if some low life ex-con would seek his lover out to get some form of twisted revenge on him. It was an unending cycle for him - day in and day out.

 

Realistically, he knew there were two ways out of the situation. Neither of them held any appeal. One, he could retire from his position as warden at Greensburg. Or, he could end his public commitment to Justin. He wasn't about to do either. He loved his job, and knew that he was damned good and effective at it. And... Justin, well, that was impossible. The little fucker had ingrained himself too deeply into both his head and his heart. There was no way he could ever let him go.

 

Today was just a bad day, with all of the possible scenarios featuring in his mind. One of Justin's prison admirers would be released today. It had only been six months since Justin's release. In prison life that was a long time. Perhaps Justin wouldn't be the first thing on Ethan Gold's mind as he once again was a free man. Ethan wasn't the easiest of men to read. He hadn't been able to fully determine what path he would take next. He did know that he didn't believe Ethan's declaration of rehabilitation was truly genuine. It didn't seem that long ago when Ethan and Kip had worked together to trap Justin in the prison library. Rape had been their agenda. It was almost unfathomable to him that Ethan changed so quickly.

 

"You look hot as always, Warden..." Justin remarked from behind him, his arms wrapping around the waist of the man he loved. He frowned when he met Brian's gaze in the mirror, something in his eyes slightly alarming to him. "Brian? What is it? You look overly worried."

 

"Not worried really." Brian turned and wrapped his own arms around his beautiful blond roommate, his arms pulling him in closer. "You know how I hate releasing parasites back into society... even ones that convince the committee of their rehabilitation."

 

Justin frowned at the tension that clearly defined his typically confident and controlling lover. "You think Ethan tricked them? That he is a still a menace to society?"

 

"Society is often unworkable for released prisoners. In fact, statistics heavily favor them returning in a short amount of time. If nothing else I am realistic about the system and how it affects others." Brian's tone was bland, determined not to display his unease when he had nothing to support his concern. Brian further distracted his hot little blond by smashing his lips onto Justin's... a proven method of silencing his always overly curious partner.

 

Moaning, Justin returned Brian's kiss with equal fervor... not the least bit deceived by Brian's disarming tactics. He had lived with Brian for the past six months. He had gotten to know him very well. Brian was worried, and he was certain the fear was directed at the possibility of Ethan Gold coming after him, and perhaps finishing what had been started in the prison library. Justin didn't think so, though. Even at the time, he had felt that Kip had been the true instigator of that meeting. By no means did he think Ethan was harmless, but he didn't think he would come after him. At least, he hoped not.

 

Moving his hands up and down Brian's back, Justin whimpered into the heat of Brian's devouring mouth. "Do you really have to leave now?"

 

Brian growled, his hands clenching and unclenching on Justin's hips. "Yes. I have to be there early. I shouldn't be late tonight, though."

 

"Sounds wonderful. I'll cook dinner." Justin became pensive for a moment. "Then... Babylon tonight?"

 

"Sure, why not? It's Friday, the beginning of my vacation... and I'm sure I'll want to indulge my senses after my day at the prison."

 

Justin pouted, although he knew he had nothing to fear with Brian's former club boy lifestyle. "I'm hoping you plan on spending most of your indulging with me, Warden."

 

"Always, Mr. Taylor." Brian swatted Justin playfully on the ass, before slipping from the bathroom and in the direction of his desk that held his jacket, briefcase and keys. "Later..." Brian called out before slipping through the door, leaving his adoring lover with an affectionate smile on his lips, each of them yearning for the end of the day... and a much needed start to their vacation.

 

Vacation, Justin thought to himself. He still didn't know where they were going. All he knew was that Brian told him they would be leaving on Saturday... and to pack for a much warmer climate. That certainly didn't tell him much. In the end, though, it didn't really matter. All that did matter was that they were getting away somewhere together. He couldn't wait to spend the next two weeks isolated with the man he loved.

 

* * *

 

Ethan Gold smiled as he lay on his cell bunk. The end was finally in sight. It had taken six months of model behavior… but, it was now worth it. The chairman of the parole committee had reviewed his case, listened to his statement, and thankfully decided he was rehabilitated. At the time of his hearing nearly two weeks ago, he hadn’t been sure of his success. All due to the meddling Warden Kinney. The warden didn’t testify on his behalf. That, of course, hadn’t been of any great surprise. Warden Kinney still seemed obsessed with his former prisoner - Justin Taylor. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the two of them were still together.

 

Justin. Beautiful, and unfortunately… untouchable. He and Kip had tried to score with the novice blond… but that all changed when the warden took notice. Kip had been angry and swearing about the warden overstepping his boundaries for weeks. He had just shrugged it away to the man in power knowing how to take advantage of a situation. In the warden’s shoes - he would have done the exact same thing.

 

He was about to collect his personal belongings and leave the prison six months ahead of schedule. He allowed his elation to now consume him. Freedom led to various opportunities for him on the outside. He couldn’t wait to explore each of them. One in particular. Renewing old acquaintances.

 

When Kip stepped into their shared cell, he barely extended him a glance, his complete attention focused on the clock, and the fact that mere minutes remained until he would be escorted to the prison gates. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that it would be Brandon escorting him… or even the warden himself. The controlling warden would want him to leave with a lasting impression. Sitting on the edge of his bunk, he surreptitiously glanced at Kip, more than aware that something was on his conniving mind. “Let’s hear it. I won’t be here much longer…”

 

“Hear what?” Kip sneered. “Why you always think I’m up to something?”

 

“Gee, I don’t know… maybe because I’ve lived with you for awhile now.” Ethan responded, his chin uplifting as he spoke.

 

Kip narrowed his eyes on the suddenly docile Ethan. “You’ve sure changed your attitude since your big meeting with the parole board. It’s like you are truly a rehabilitated man.” His eyes became smaller, almost becoming a squint. “However, we know better… don’t we Curly Top?”

 

Standing to his feet, his eyes sweeping the room, he made sure he had all of his meager belongings, before turning to face his glowering cellmate. “I don’t know what you mean, Kip.” His eyes cold, with his face an unreadable mask, Ethan told him, “Obviously the parole committee believe me to be. They don’t parole everyone… do they?”

 

Kip clenched his fists at his sides. “Is that a dig on me being denied?”

 

“Just stating the facts, Kipster.”

 

“It doesn’t matter; I’ve only got six months left.” His eyes drilled into Ethan’s darker ones. “I’ll be seeing you when I get out… unless, you fuck up and end up back in here.”

 

Ethan gave Kip a look of total disinterest. “I see no reason for us to hook up on the outside. We’ve spent enough time together in here.” Looking around the cell in distaste, his lip twisted when he spat out, “I have no intention in returning.”

 

A grunt sounded from the other side of the cell. They looked to see Brandon looking in with a bored, yet somehow watchful expression. “That’s what they all say, Gold. However, that’s not how it usually goes.”

 

Ethan kept his standard blank expression on his face, his eyes fully focused on the warden’s number one guard, not wanting to create any incidents at this point. “Is it time for me to go, Sir?”

 

 _“Sir_?” Brandon parroted. “My my, you are definitely off to a brand new start.”

 

Kip snidely smirked from his own bunk. He wasn’t falling for it, not for one single minute. He knew what Ethan wanted; in fact, what they both wanted. Neither of them would get it without a great deal of subterfuge and manipulation. Ethan might be prepared to let things go… but he wasn’t. His time was coming. When it did, he knew exactly what direction he’d be heading.

 

Nodding his head contritely, Ethan offered, “I feel it in my best interest to move forward, and put this experience behind me. Not forgotten… but a lesson learned.”

 

Dubiously, Brandon replied, “Commendable, Gold. Highly commendable…”

 

“A crock of shit is what I call it…” Kip boldly proclaimed. He cast a conspiratorial wink in Ethan’s direction, knowing it wouldn’t take much to elevate Brandon’s suspicious nature. In turn, going directly back to the warden’s office… which was the best way he knew to pass the time. “It’s been fun, Curly. Best of luck on the outside… and don’t forget to look up our favorite blond.” Kip chortled at Ethan’s gasp of discomfort, and the glare that stabbed into him from Brandon’s green eyes.

 

“Can we just go?” Ethan asked nervously, his departure not going nearly as well as he’d hoped.

 

Brandon eyed the two men warily, suspicion warring with common sense. Gold had been the model prisoner for the past six months; although, that could have been due to his parole hearing coming up. Was he truly rehabilitated, or would he be looking to cause trouble once he left here as a free man? Ordinarily, he wouldn’t give a damn. However, Kip’s reference to the blond hadn’t gone unnoticed. All of them knew exactly _what_ blond was in reference. The warden would be livid.

 

Kip was much different than Ethan. He was a self-centered asshole, that lived in the moment… never beyond that. He had always been good at making men do what he wanted. And… he used that skill far too often. Had he manipulated Ethan into doing something to Justin when he was on the outside? That was certainly a worry… and something he was sure the warden would speculate about today, and when the day came for Kip’s release. That day would be more disturbing than this one. Kip would always be a smart mouthed SOB that didn’t give a damn about anyone other than what amused him at the time. In addition, he could also be dangerous. In the prison he had stayed under reasonable control; however, on the outside, if he was either enraged or impassioned, he wasn’t sure of what the malevolent man would do.

 

This had been a day he had been dreading, and he knew Warden Kinney felt the same. One if not both of these men would eventually seek Justin out. What happened if they did? There wasn’t much they could do until contact had been made. In fact, they would be helpless until a crime was committed. His gut told him there would be one... sooner or later. For his part, he would be keeping his eyes and ears close on all that Kip did in the meantime. Brian would watch over Justin on the outside. He only hoped it would be enough.

 

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that one day his fears would become a reality. It was simply a question of it being Ethan, Kip, or Chris Hobbs. Kip would be out in six months, and there wasn’t anything they could do to circumvent that. Hobbs would be incarcerated awhile longer. In his mind, though, it wouldn’t be long enough. As long as Justin was so easily found, living with the warden that each of these men despised, Justin would be a target. To his regret there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it. For now, all he could do was watch and wait. He didn’t doubt that Warden Kinney would be doing exactly the same thing.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Brian’s expression was intense as he stared at Brandon from behind his desk. Uncommon lines were under his eyes, as he looked inquiringly at his most trusted prison guard. “Well? What was your impression of Gold… in particular, do you think he has an agenda?? One that I need to worry about---”

 

“Well technically, no. Gold is no longer your problem, Warden. It all comes down to him, and the findings of his parole officer.” Brandon knew this wasn’t the answer Brian was seeking, but when it came down to it, this was the only definite answer he had.

 

“I know all of that!” Brian snapped. Fuck! Was Brandon foolishly trying to provoke him on today of all days… or was he actually that dense!? He didn’t think the latter was true. At least, he hoped it wasn’t. He placed an extreme amount of trust in Brandon as his most skilled prison guard. This sort of thinking made him question that. “I was asking for your observations these past few days of Gold’s incarceration, and if you had any insight as to his future plans.”

 

My my, Brandon thought to himself. The warden was certainly more rattled than he had expected. And, that was saying a lot. He had known Brian was dreading Ethan Gold’s release… but he seemed almost scared now that Gold was outside of these confined walls. Then again, if Justin were his, he would feel exactly the same way. “My apologies, Warden. I didn’t realize you were this upset.”

 

“Upset? I’m not upset!” Brian emphatically denied. Fuck! He was going about this all wrong. His attachment to his former prisoner was even more out of hand now than it had been then. And, there wasn’t a damned thing he could do to change it. He adored his hot little roommate, no matter how troublesome the man and his constant want for him could be. In ordinary circumstances, this would have been just a standard release. However, this was far from ordinary. Acting on his own, Gold probably wouldn’t head for Justin. Operating on probabilities wasn’t his strength. He certainly wouldn’t start now.

 

“Hmmm, yes. I can see that, Sir.” Brandon smirked, tongue-in-cheek as he answered. Remaining unflinching under the warden’s menacing stare, Brandon made an effort to amend his mockery of the situation. “Listen, I don’t like Gold’s premature release, either. I can’t say I will ever trust him; although, I’m not sure he would ever go near Justin, most especially with him living with you. Hell, I’d be guarded too. That being said - I think there are greater future threats than the one of Ethan Gold.”

 

Brian nodded. “I assume you refer to Kip and Hobbs.”

 

“Yeah. More Kip than Hobbs, though. Hobbs has most of his two-year sentence remaining. I doubt he will receive an early release, nor will Kip; however, Kip will be out in six months. Hobbs seems to be afraid of his daddy. I think he wants him on his side when he gets out. Fucking up won't get him that.”

 

“Good point,” Brian agreed. “I’ve met Hobbs, Sr. on a few occasions. Father and son are both assholes - equally. I can't see him being an immediate threat. He’ll want Big Daddy lending him a helping hand.”

 

“For sure.” Brandon eyed Brian uncertainly for a moment, knowing his question would be inappropriate, yet believing the warden would supply an honest answer. “I realize it’s not my place to ask… but, I was wondering how Dr. Bruckner found Gold in his closing evaluation…”

 

Brian pursed his lips for a long moment, before vaguely answering, “He found the session to be inconclusive.”

 

“Which means what exactly?” Brandon prodded, finding that answer to be the most unsettling factor so far.

 

“Simply that Gold supplied all the textbook ‘right’ answers. That could mean Gold was merely playing it safe, or he was reciting responses he had memorized for an easier session. Either way, I plan on being on guard.”

 

“Well for the moment you and Justin should be fine. I doubt Gold will have the resources to stalk you on your vacation.” Observing the tense lines around the warden’s mouth, and the wariness in his eyes, Brandon asked, “Is there anything I can do while you’re gone to make things easier? I know I can’t do much about Gold… but here at the prison?”

 

Nodding curtly, Brian told him, “Yes, that’s largely why I wanted to see you, Brandon. Whatever happens with Gold just needs to play out. Perhaps nothing will happen. Only time will tell. However, Kip is really what concerns me. I want your full attention on him. In fact, I don’t want him to even have a new cellmate - at least for now. Alone he will be easier to watch… and should he look to cause problems, or make outside contacts, he will be more noticeable having to work from outside of his cell. If anything seems off with him at all, I want you to call me immediately.”

 

“Of course, Warden. Not a problem.” Brandon stood to his feet. After years of working for Brian, he had long ago mastered the art of knowing when a meeting with the warden came to an end. He walked briskly to the door, knowing he had a job to do. If it aided in protecting Justin, he found it to be a job of the highest importance. His hand on the knob, he paused in turning it, pivoting around to pierce the warden with his own intense look. “I hope the two of you have a good time… wherever you are taking him. You are a very fortunate man. I truly hope you know that.”

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed on the last words. He didn’t issue a response. His head simply nodded as he watched Brandon pass through the door. Brandon’s words were a bit disconcerting; although, he knew he had nothing to worry about where Brandon was concerned. Justin was devoted to him. He didn’t deserve the beautiful young blond, yet he knew he had Justin’s loyalty. That was something he refused to let anyone take from him. Certainly not the man that was obviously still very much infatuated with his partner.

 

Justin had barely finished the dinner clean up when he felt strong and possessive arms wrapping around his waist. He smiled, leaning his head back against Brian’s chest. This was the time of the day he loved the most. The stern presence of the warden was nearly gone, and his partner was much more sedate, all about making the most of the rest of the evening with him. Justin moaned when he felt Brian’s immense need pressing into the back of his jeans. Clearly this wouldn’t be a slow build up to the main event.

 

“About finished here?” Brian growled into Justin’s neck, his lips attacking the exposed skin, his cock throbbing in his pants anxious to sink into the warmth that he had been craving all day.

 

A teasing chuckle escaped. “Would it matter if I wasn’t?”

 

Brian’s hands tightened around Justin, his breathing becoming more strained as he licked, sucked, and bit at the entirely too delicious skin. “Probably not…” Pushing himself even closer against Justin’s back, Brian rasped into his ear, “Do you know what I love most about monogamy?”

 

Justin groaned. He knew exactly what Brian was doing. Ever since it had become safe for Brian to engage in unprotected sex, his lover tormented him with the words, He didn’t know what it was, but every time Brian spoke of fucking him raw, and how good he felt around him, Justin’s cock leaked and throbbed unbearably. It seemed that Brian was trying to elicit that same reaction tonight. “Brian…” Justin whimpered, his ass pushing back against the fullness that sought to penetrate him through his jeans. “You know what that does to me.”

 

Brian’s growl deepened. “Come to bed and I’ll show you exactly what it does to me---”

 

Silently reaching for a towel to dry his hands, Justin knew no further urging was needed. Arms wrapped tightly around each other, they made it to the bedroom in record time, clothes being tossed aside even more quickly. The only pause in their frenzied stripping only coming when lips and hands attached to the other, both of them impatient to feel and taste.

 

“Bed… now!” Brian commanded, his nostrils flaring as he took in the sight of his beautiful, naked partner.

 

Justin smirked, barely refraining from referring to him as ‘Warden’, knowing his lover wasn’t looking for prolonged playful bantering. But… fuck, how he loved it when Brian had that demanding warden tone that had captivated him back when he was his prisoner. Stretching out on his back, he spread his legs open, more than ready to be possessed by the man he loved. The only man he would ever want or need. “I’m ready whenever you are, Warden…” Justin couldn’t resist dropping the title, completely aware of how much Brian enjoyed his power… and in his own mind finding Brian in this persona the hottest man alive.

 

Not even five minutes of kissing, groping, and hurried preparations had passed before Justin’s legs were over Brian’s shoulders, and Brian was pummeling into the tight heat that gripped down on him like a second skin. Ever since the first night Brian had been safe to fuck him raw, he always began his pace as slow, craving to prolong the immense pleasure… but unable to do so. Brian figured it would take time to be so focused. Right now, the tight and hot feel of his lover was too pleasurable to resist. He just wanted to fuck him hard and fast. Fuck him like there was to be no tomorrow.

 

His hands sliding over Brian’s sweat drenched skin, he met his partner’s frantic thrusts with an equal fervor. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the bliss Brian experienced in their raw fucking was equally realized in him. To feel Brian pulsing inside of him, the bare head of his dick insistently tapping against his prostate, brought him the ultimate of pleasure. He didn’t care how fast and out of control Brian got in these moments. It felt so fucking good. In fact, it felt perfect. He doubted anything could make it better.

 

Brian increased the tempo of his thrusts, his head arching back as he gave himself over to the unparalleled bliss of the muscles clamping down on his cock, wetness beginning to slip more freely from him. “You feel so fucking good…” Brian grunted, barely able to verbalize all that he was feeling. So close to his release, he looked down at Justin’s flushed face, his lips smashing over his lover’s, wanting Justin’s moans of release to shoot directly into his mouth along with his own. “Come with me, Justin…” he told him. Sliding his hands up Justin’s sides, to clasp his face, Brian fucked Justin’s mouth with the same intensity his dick plundered his ass… knowing his kiss would send the blond over the edge.

 

He didn’t have to wait for long. As their tongues tangled, and breathing became even more labored in both of them, they each found the much needed and desired release they equally craved. Brian found himself panting as he slowly came back down from his euphoric high, one that he only experienced after fucking this man. Slowly pulling free, Brian rolled off of him and onto his side, his mouth instantly seeking to kiss the lips of this man that he knew made him a better man. A man that he couldn’t fathom ever living without.

 

“Mmmmm.” Justin smiled once Brian released his lips. “That was hot.”

 

“Indeed it was. Just imagine how hot two uninterrupted weeks will be…” Brian told him, forcing himself to stay focused on Justin and their vacation, and not all the future problems he feared could befall them.

 

Justin frowned, his eyes narrowing on his beautiful lover. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going. Do you think I could know that now?”

 

“I suppose so.” Brian laughed as he watched Justin squirming impatiently on the bed, enjoying how quick and easy he was to rile... not to mention - distract. All through dinner, Justin had questioned him about his day. He had answered in short, but vague answers. For the moment, the topic was closed. However, he knew Justin. That would be extremely temporary. “We’re going to Jamaica. I hope that meets with your approval.”

 

Eyes wide as saucers, Justin launched himself at his partner, peppering kisses all over his face and chest. “Jamaica? Really! I expected Florida, or Los Angeles… something not so far removed. Jamaica! This really will feel like we’re getting away from everything and everyone.”

 

Brian smiled, pulling Justin down so his head cradled against his chest. His eyes stared off into the distance, forcing himself to see only the tropical paradise that awaited them, and not the danger the future could bring them. “That’s the idea, Sunshine. A complete getaway. Now… get some rest. Our plane leaves early.”

 

Closing his eyes, his hands stroked down Justin’s back, unsure of why he was so troubled, only knowing that he was deeply so. Nothing would happen today or tomorrow, and maybe not even in the weeks to come. However, something was coming. He could feel it. Brian just hoped that he would recognize the threat when it arrived, and that they would be ready to face it.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is off of hiatus. I hope you enjoy.**

 

* * *

 

 

Justin awoke to the sound of not so quiet curses, and his partner struggling to reach their bedside phone. Were they late for their departure to the airport? Squinting to look in the direction of the window, he quickly realized that not to be the case. The outside was still blanketed by darkness. “Brian? What’s going on?”

 

“Go back to sleep, Justin. It’s not time for us to leave yet.” Brian’s voice was curt as he answered Justin, his gut instincts warning him that a departure might not be forthcoming… at least not one that would include him. “Kinney…” he hissed into the phone.

 

“Warden, I’m sorry to disturb you on the eve of your vacation, but---” Brandon’s voice was frantic as he spoke into the phone, barely able to be heard over the sirens, alarms, and dogs that resounded around him.

 

“What the fuck is going on there, Brandon??” Brian was instantly awake and alert, his senses and now his ears telling him that his normally orderly prison was now in a state of chaos.

 

“There’s no easy way to tell you, Sir. We’ve had a prison break.” Brandon covered his free ear to protect himself from the sound of the alarms, as he continued to explain to the warden. “We don’t know how it happened yet---”

 

Brian urgently vaulted from the bed, his steps taking him to the closet, showering now not being a luxury he could afford. “Is the prison on lockdown?”

 

“Yes, of course, Sir. The authorities enforced that immediately.”

 

“Very good.” Mindful that Justin’s eyes were on his movements, he slid into his black briefs, and slacks, wishing he could place the phone down to put Brandon on speaker… but uncertain if he wanted Justin to hear everything at this precise moment. “How many?” He clipped out, his heart racing as he worried about which parasites it would be.

 

Brandon took in a deep breath, knowing this would be the worst part of all. “Three of them, Warden. “Bales, Hobbs, and Kip…”

 

“Fuck!” Brian hissed, doubling his efforts to get dressed more quickly. “I’m on the way. Inform the authorities I am at their disposal for as long as they need. The prisoners need to be found tonight!”

 

“Warden… you are due to leave for vacation. You won’t catch your flight if you delay to handle this. Your replacement along with the authorities will manage.”

 

Brian swore repeatedly. “It’s not like I have a choice. Vacation or not - I am the Warden. I can’t leave until my prison is under control!”

 

“The rest of the prisoners are accounted for, Warden. There isn’t anything you can do in the search---”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Brian hissed, knowing he wasn't doing very well in keeping his distress from a now wide awake Justin.

 

Sighing, realizing the futility in arguing with Brian when he was in full-on warden mode, Brandon asked, “What should I do until you arrive?”

 

“Just keep cooperating with the authorities. Advise them that I will arrive within the hour.” He turned to see Justin approaching him from behind, the disappointment evident on his face.

 

“Of course, Warden. I’ll see you when you get here…”

 

Brian didn’t respond, brusquely pressing the button that would end the call. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes apologetic as he looked at his young lover. “I’m sorry, Justin. This is unavoidable.”

 

Justin nodded. “A riot at the prison?”

 

Shaking his head, Brian straightened his tie, before he answered, “Worse than that. It appears we have a prison break. I need to be there until things are under control.”

 

Eyes widening, Justin squawked, “P-prison break? W-who?”

 

Brian’s back tensed as he heard a hint of fear in Justin’s voice. His answer would only increase that feeling. Taking quick strides to the door, he picked up his keys, turning to face Justin again, his own eyes displaying concern and the greatest of trepidation. “I don’t have the details yet. However, it appears to have been Beals, Kip… and Hobbs.”

 

“Oh my God, Brian. Kip and Hobbs? Do you think they will come after me… or us?” Justin asked, in the back of his mind thinking it to be a realistic question, and one with an obvious answer.

 

Warring within himself with his own internal struggle, feeling anguish from Justin’s fear, not to mention his own, he still tried to effect his demeanor of the hard-edged warden, knowing that needed to be his mindset going forward. Not only was he charged with the orderly function of the prison, but for protecting Justin as well. He couldn’t allow any sort of unease to be a distraction. That was all a perpetrator needed to act out against them. “Kip’s release was only six months away. He’s a damned fool for escaping now. Hobbs’ face is too familiar in the media in relation to your former incarceration. And… Beals has absolutely nothing to do with you. I’m sure they were just at the right place, at the right time when the opportunity presented itself.”

 

“Which still doesn’t answer my question, Brian. Do you think either Kip or Hobbs will come after me??” Justin asked, his voice becoming sharp in his anxiety.

 

“Justin, I can’t answer that. Do they want to? I’d say, fuck yeah, they do. Prisoners always spout words of revenge against fellow inmates, and in particular the guards and warden. When the opportunity comes, they usually don’t take it. That fear of being watched always follows them. And, in the case of Kip and Hobbs, both of them will know you are on the alert through me. They would be even bigger fools trying to approach you.”

 

Nodding, Justin sent a tentative smile Brian’s way. “Okay. Be careful, Brian---”

 

“Always am…” Brian responded, his hand reaching out to clasp the back of Justin’s neck as he pulled him in for a deep, mind numbing kiss, knowing this would have to suffice for now. That was the only bad thing about kissing Justin. No matter what the circumstances happened to be, one kiss always led to him wanting so much more. And, right now, this kiss could be all he had for awhile. “I don’t do sorry… but I am sorry our vacation plans are disrupted.”

 

Justin shrugged. “Jamaica doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we’re together. We can do that anywhere. Don’t worry. I’ll be here waiting when you get home.”

 

Brian pulled free, his hands moving to frame Justin’s face in his hands. “Jamaica _does_ matter… and we _will_ go; however, maybe not at the same time. I want you to go there, Justin, whether I am back in time or not. If one of these pricks do have the bad sense to come after you, they won’t find you here… nor will they be able to leave the country so quickly or easily in the unlikely event that they managed to get our travel information.”

 

Gasping, Justin shook his head. “No, Brian. I can’t… won’t go without you. This was our vacation, the two of us together. We can just take a later flight.”

 

“Yes, Justin. You. Will. Go.” Leaning forward, Brian placed one more urgent, intense kiss on Justin’s lips, his forehead smashing into the one of his young partner. He pulled back to look deeply into frightened, yet beautiful blue eyes. “I really need to get to the prison… but I mean what I say Justin. Knowing that you are on that plane for Jamaica will ease my mind. I can concentrate on returning the prison to order, and not worry about either of these assholes stalking you, or worse.”

 

Biting his lip thoughtfully, Justin grudgingly admitted, “I suppose I would be safer, and unable to be used as a tool to get to you if I was out of the country.” Clearly reading the agreement on Brian’s face, followed by relief when Justin was showing more understanding of his point of view, Justin found himself conceding. “Okay, Brian. If you are not back in time, I will leave for Jamaica. But… you have to promise you’ll be there as soon as you can; and that in the meantime you will take every precaution for yourself---”

 

“Of course I promise that, Justin. There’s nothing I want more than joining you on our vacation.” Brian trailed his fingers down Justin’s cheeks, sweeping them down his neck, brushing them lightly along his sides until he clasped them around his hips. “I’ve been looking forward to this private getaway for a long time. First I restore order to the prison… then I have some one on one time with you.”

 

Justin looped his arms around Brian’s waist, his eyes having that dreamy look of a man hopelessly in love. “I’ll be waiting for you, Warden Kinney, ready and willing to help you forget all the unpleasantness.”

 

“I know you will…” Brian gruffly answered, taking a quick step back and turning his eyes to the door, understanding of his responsibilities, and realizing until he had the prison under control again, he couldn’t enjoy their much desired reunion. Attempting to insert some lightness into their goodbye, Brian swatted Justin playfully on the ass, before huskily telling him, “Time for the warden to go kick some ass---”

 

Justin smiled weakly as Brian left, unable to dispel the unease he felt in his heart. Despite having the knowledge that Brian knew what he was doing, he was still filled with dread. He wasn’t sure why, either. None of the escapees would find him so quickly, and he knew Brian was right, they wouldn’t be able to secure passage out of the country. At least, not this soon. For now, it would be a battle of evading the authorities.

 

All of that in mind, why did he worry that this wouldn’t be a short separation; but, in fact, one of a lasting duration?

 

TBC

__

_**A/N: *Sigh* Short chapter, I know. I am just trying to get this story back into the mix, as I’ve had several requests for this one to return. Next story updated will be, ‘Through the Viewfinder’. Thank you for reading, and your support. It is much appreciated! :)** _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** :  **WARNING** : This chapter takes us to some very dark themes for this story. Some readers might find the next two chapters disturbing. More notes at the end. Thank you for reading!

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
**_Ten Hours Later_**  
  
  
Justin looked out at the seemingly endless waves, a sigh slipping through his lips. He was in the most luxurious locale he had ever thought of enjoying… and he was alone. Utterly and completely alone. Brian had secured a bungalow that had afforded them the ultimate in privacy. He had only seen a few people since his arrival. That was great for their getaway… but not so much for his enforced solitude.  
  
  
He was worried… but not for himself. He feared for Brian being inside the prison with the escaped prisoners looking for some form of revenge. He couldn’t help wondering if it would always be that way. Brian’s job was dangerous. He made many enemies as a prison warden. How many others would come after him, or even both of them? Justin shook those thoughts off. He couldn’t dwell on that. He had accepted that reality when he decided to be with Brian. All the risk was worth it with the reward of having Brian as his partner. Not a day went by that he didn’t feel protected, loved… and intensely wanted. The feelings Brian evoked in him were worth  _everything_.  
  
  
Clutching his cell phone tightly in hand, Justin stared out into the semi-darkness, feeling as if the phone had become his lifeline. He needed to hear from Brian… to know that all was well. His brief stay in prison hadn’t been so long ago to have forgotten what a prison riot was like. He had been the cause of one, although not by his own design. Smiling in remembrance, he recalled how pissed Brian had been, and how it had really begun the heated moments where his lusty warden couldn’t keep his hands off.  
  
  
A slight chuckle escaped him. Brian had been so out of line in those days. He abused his power constantly with him. Although, he had never really felt harassed. There wasn’t one moment that he felt threatened by the warden. He had felt desired, protected, even needed. He had never felt forced into his submission. Initially, he had wondered if Brian would go that route, and some of his actions and words indicated it to be possible… and then, something changed. Brian stopped just wanting his body… but had grown into wanting him. Even if he had remained in prison, he doubted he could have denied him for long.  
  
  
When his phone finally started to ring, Justin almost dropped it in his excitement and surprise. As the familiar number lit up, Justin instantly pressed the button to answer. “Brian! It’s about damn time!!”  
  
  
Brian chuckled. “Miss me much, twat?”  
  
  
“Well, of course, Brian. I’m going out of my mind here… missing you, worrying---”  
  
  
“Relax, Sunshine. I’ll be out of here soon.” Brian lowered his voice, knowing the Feds wouldn’t appreciate him discussing what they considered to be classified information. “The prison is under control, and two of the prisoners have been recaptured.”  
  
  
Justin gasped, not having expected that. “So soon? Really!”  
  
  
“Typical really. Often they are found within the first hours as they hide near the facility. That’s what Hobbs and Beals did… walked straight into a trap.” Brian shook his head, still amazed by the stupidity of these convicts. “Kip ran off from them. The search for him has broadened.”  
  
  
“Kip…” Justin said with a slight tremor. He didn’t want to see him again. Out of the three of them, though, Kip was the most foolish. He was the closest in obtaining his release. Why escape with so little time remaining? “You don’t have to stay until he’s recaptured?”  
  
  
Walking a few steps away, his eyes watchful on the Feds investigating the prison employees lockers, he lowered his voice, mindful he wasn’t supposed to be so forthcoming with this information. “No, that’s not my responsibility. The order of the prison, and the assistance of the investigation inside these walls are. They are conducting the final part of their search now.”  
  
  
Justin frowned, confused about the last part. “What can they be looking for still? Kip is on the outside…”  
  
  
Moving further away, his eyes still able to see the locker searches, Brian virtually whispered, “Signs are pointing to a guard assisting in the escape. They are searching for the evidence now.”  
  
  
“Fuck! That’s crazy, Brian. Why would a guard be so stupid as to throw their life away to help one of those criminals!?” Justin exclaimed, a shriek coming from his lips when hands settled firmly on his hips from behind.  
  
  
“Justin? What’s going on there? Is something wrong??” Brian demanded, his eyes suddenly widened in a new kind of fear.  
  
  
“Warden!” The Fed in charge of the search shouted out. “Can you come over here?”  
  
  
Glaring at the government official, Brian hissed, “No, I can’t. I have my own crisis here.”  
  
  
“Warden Kinney! I need to see you now. I don’t give a damn about your personal life!” The Fed groused, his hand pointing to the final locker, a location Brian new well.  
  
  
“Justin??” Brian continued, his steps slowly moving to the locker. “Talk to me!”  
  
  
Brian began to curse as the connection became severed, sweat immediately breaking out on his brow. “What the fuck is it?” He demanded. “I need to go----”  
  
  
“This locker, Warden. Who does it belong to?” The hand brushed towards it in agitation, emphasizing it to be empty… except for the photos taped in the back of a young blond man in prison clothing. “This locker has been cleared out, Warden. Who is the prisoner in the photos?”  
  
  
Swallowing with the greatest difficulty, his head shaking as the horror unfolded in him, Brian could barely open his mouth to speak. “He’s my partner. Justin Taylor. He was only in prison for a very short time, wrongly incarcerated. He was vindicated.”  
  
  
The official nodded. “Okay. And… the user of the locker?”  
  
  
Brian shook his head, unable to fathom the reality. “It belongs to my most trusted guard. Brandon…” At once, he felt a fear unlike any he’d ever known. Brandon had left the prison shortly after his arrival. That was ten hours ago. Brandon knew their travel plans… at least, he thought he did. His empty locker, with the photos of Justin pointed to one conclusion.  
  
  
Brandon had went after Justin in Jamaica. He was probably there with him now. “I - I need to go. Justin is in Jamaica… and I’m sure Brandon went after him. In fact, I think he’s with him now.”  
  
  
“How can you be sure of that, Warden? Maybe your guard cleared out his locker knowing he would be implicated in a federal crime---”  
  
  
“I was just speaking with Justin on the phone, something or someone approached him. Then, the call was lost.” Brian ran a hand through his hair, instantly becoming frantic of what Brandon would do next… and his total inability to stop him. “I need on the next flight to Jamaica!”  
  
  
Placing a reassuring hand on Brian’s arm, the Federal agent suddenly displayed a flicker of compassion. “Get to the airport, Warden. One of my men will drive you. I will call and pull any strings to get you on the next available flight. There isn't much we can do on the Jamaican end without anything to back up your suspicions, but I will make some calls…”  
  
  
“Thank you…” Brian whispered with a deep feeling of gratitude. “I just need to get a few things from my office.” Brian rushed ahead, determined to make one phone call first, hoping to reach Justin, desperate to offer him what little comfort he could. Grabbing his wallet, and keys, Brian grimaced when Brandon's voice coldly greeted him once the call was answered.  
  
  
“So sorry, my dear warden… Justin isn't available to take your call right now. I suppose you’ll just have to make do with me.” Brandon smiled at the captive blond restrained to the bed, his hand reaching to stroke himself through his jeans, seeing Justin so vulnerable to him, the biggest turn on of his life. Arching his brow at the lack of fear in Justin’s eyes, but the contemptuous stare, Brandon compressed his lips, before biting out, “Forget that… Warden. I have more pressing matters---”  
  
  
His breathing becoming erratic as his mind flooded with images of all that Justin could be enduring, Brian savagely warned, “You touch him, Brandon, I won’t wait for the justice system. I. Will. Kill. You. Myself.”  
  
  
“Brave talk, Warden, from a man that is so far away. Don’t worry, though, I will have finished having my fun before you arrive.” He watched as Justin began silently writhing on the bed, uselessly trying to gain his freedom, his tongue striking out to moisten his lips as his lust for the blond consumed him. “He should have been mine, Kinney. Now he will be; at least for tonight..."  
  
  
“Let me talk to him, Brandon. At least give me that!” Brian demanded, hearing footsteps nearing his office, knowing his time to reason with an apparent madman was almost gone.  
  
  
Brandon’s eyes remained fastened on Justin in hunger. “No, not this time, Warden. I know you’ll be coming here… but I’ll have some time before then. Don’t worry, though. I’ll take such  _special_  care of him. I can promise you that---”  
  
  
Brian shouted Brandon’s name, using pleading words that were never ones associated with him, panic continuing to swell in him. “Fuck!” He swore, as he discovered the call either dropped, or it had been terminated. He was sure it was the latter of the two. He turned to face the approaching guard. “We need to hurry! Brandon is in Jamaica with my partner.”  
  
  
“You have confirmation?” The guard asked. “He is wanted for questioning in a federal crime; we might be able to pull some strings and extradite him.”  
  
  
“I know the process…” Brian snapped. “And… I know how long it can take; I need to get to the airport now. The Feds need to do their job and get someone to him now!”  
  
  
“Do you have a location for him?”  
  
  
Brian nodded, reciting the locale for the private bungalow he had secured for them. “The location is isolated. That doesn’t serve us well here.”  
  
  
“Okay, I’ll dispatch that to my commanding officer. I’m sure he will work on that as I drive you to the airport…”  
  
  
Answering only with a curt nod, Brian knew there was nothing he could do. All he could do was get to Justin as quickly as possible. He wanted to think that Brandon could be bluffing, and was actually waiting for a showdown with him. His gut told him otherwise. Justin was about to have the most despicable of acts inflicted on him… and there wasn’t a damned thing he could do to stop it.  
  
  
At this moment, his freedom and career could be damned. If Brandon touched Justin, his words would become a reality. He would fucking kill him.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _A/N: I will offer you what I hope to be some reassurance. The next chapter will not be overly graphic for such a scene; however, it will have parts of non-consensual sex... although, not with harsh violence. This will only be present in one chapter. It is not my intent to torture my readers. This is a plot device that will serve to enhance Brian's guilt regarding the cost his career can play in his personal life. These events will lead to a story that is more firmly resolved than the original. Please bear with me, and know that I will make things good for them in the end._**

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : **WARNING** : This chapter contains **NON-CONSENSUAL SEX** . Although, it is not a violent or terribly descriptive act, it is in place and important to the remainder of the story. It is primarily at the end of the chapter, so if you want to skip over that part, that is definitely your choice. This will be the **only** chapter with this level of angst. Please bear with me. Everything will be all right in the end.   
  


* * *

 

 

 

Brian slanted a glance at the agent that was transporting him to the airport, uncertain at this moment if foregoing a taxi had been the right idea. “Can’t you go any faster?” he demanded. “I don’t have a lot of time…”

 

“Warden Kinney, please calm down. Getting to the airport any more quickly won’t get you in the air any faster. Your flight will still leave at the same time. Traffic is backed up, and we want to get you there safely... without any incidents that would cause you to miss your flight.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian spat out, “I get all of that. Perhaps if you had _ever_ been in my position… you would understand.”

 

“Warden, I understand perfectly. I am a federal agent. Each day I go to work, I spend it wondering if some crack pot is about to go after either me or my family. You should understand that risk yourself…”

 

“I have always understood it.” Brian cast a bleak look out at the landscape that was far too slowly passing him by. “It never mattered until Justin.”

 

His eyes firmly on the road, the agent nodded. “By the way, I’m Jack Daniels. JD to my friends.” He laughed at Brian’s snort of either disbelief or irony. “My parents had a warped sense of humor.”

 

Sensing the agent wanted to call him by the latter, Brian responded, “Nice to meet you, JD. I wish it had been under different circumstances.”

 

“So do I, Warden. So do I…” He turned on his directional signal as he moved to switch routes to the one that would lead them to the airport more quickly. “By the way, there’s been a change of plans…”

 

“What kind of change?” Brian asked, turning to look at JD apprehensively.

 

“The boss has booked two tickets. They want me to come with you.” JD didn’t offer anything further in explanation. He was sure the Warden was astute enough to reason it out.

 

Brian took in a deep breath. He didn’t find it to be a completely bad idea… although, depending on the circumstances, it could be a hindrance... as well as the end of the the road for him. “They think I will kill Brandon without provocation.”

 

As traffic stopped again, JD turned to look at the warden, his thicker eyebrow raising. “Would they be wrong?”

 

Shrugging, Brian answered, “Depends on the circumstances.”

 

“Warden, you have led an exemploratory career. It would be a shame to tarnish or destroy it in one isolated act…”

 

“That’s all well and good, JD… but, if he touches Justin - I won’t be able to hold myself back,” Brian hissed in between clenched teeth. Fuck! He felt like punching out the windows, the dashboard… any fucking thing. He felt helpless… and he didn’t like it one damned bit.

 

“We’re almost there, Warden. I know we are doing all we can to reach out to the Jamaican authorities. I’m sure we will get assistance… it’s just a matter of how much, and how quickly they provide it. That’s out of our hands.” JD paused for a moment, feeling more vital information needed to be given… yet uncertain of how the hot-headed warden would receive it.

 

Looking at the agent with a pointed stare, Brian observed, “There’s something you’re leaving out. Let’s have it…”

 

“It’s really just about the social structure in Jamaica right now. I don’t know how much you follow world news, Warden… but, the gay community is greatly ostracized currently. I’m surprised you chose it for your vacation spot.” JD supplied somewhat uncomfortably.

 

“I’m aware of it…” Brian bit out. His contempt for that way of thinking, and what was happening in Jamaica not his most pressing concern. Justin was all he could think about. And… what Brandon was vilely perpetrating on him. “I wanted Justin to see it. The location I had chosen would have kept us isolated and away from any undo stress. Now, that same seclusion could end up being more of a danger.”

 

Speedily maneuvering his car through the tight airport traffic, and into a designated parking space, he turned to face the worried warden, empathy in his gaze. “You couldn’t have foreseen this happening, Warden. I know my superiors will do everything they can to neutralize a bad situation. Regardless of how many Jamaicans feel about the gay populus, your former guard is implicated in a federal crime. They will be forced to cooperate for that reason alone.”

 

Nodding stiffly, as he exited the parked car, Brian told him, “That is the only thing that is keeping me sane right now. My partner is in the hands of a man who appears to be deranged, and bent on victimizing both myself and him. A man that is well skilled in responding to dangerous situations. He won’t be easy to handle in a confrontation.”

 

“I’m sure the Jamaican authorities will be advised of Brandon’s specific skills. The two of you are not in this alone, Warden. We will make sure that justice is served…”

 

_Justice_ … Brian whispered hollowly to himself. He was a prison warden, and he wasn’t even sure he believed in that anymore. There was no justice in this situation. Justin didn’t deserve this… and the guilt of what Justin could now be enduring filled him with disgust. His job was to enforce, and protect. Perhaps he always excelled at enforcing… but now it appeared he had failed at protection. If Brandon snapped and went after Justin, what could he have done at the prison as well? Brian shook his head as he waited alongside the agent for the airport shuttle that would take them to their terminal.

 

He held a firm resolve in his heart. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind of how this could all play out. At this point, Brandon somewhat controlled his own destiny… his own ending. That all changed if Brandon perpetrated on Justin the acts he believed he planned. Ones that he feared had already happened, or were now in the process. If those fears became a reality, federal agent present or not wouldn’t matter. He would find and kill Brandon. No other ending would be acceptable.

* * *

 

Justin stared at his captor with loathing in his eyes, and yet a slight margin of pity in them. He had to find a way to stop Brandon’s actions. He wasn’t afraid of Brandon physically hurting him, he just couldn’t imagine the very idea; although, what Brandon obviously planned would hurt him on a different level… but he doubted he would leave his body visibly marked in the aftermath.

 

No. What troubled him the most was how Brian would respond. Brian was so fiercely protective and possessive of him. His lover would go crazy, and would seek a brutal revenge. Brian’s position at the prison wouldn’t be enough to stop him… nor would his own pleas. He wasn’t sure Brandon realized the risk he now took. It could be the only thing to sway him now. “Brandon, you don’t want to go through with this. It’s not worth it!”

 

“You are quite mistaken, Justin. This is exactly what I want to do…” Brandon stopped stroking his cock through his jeans, to look at his beautiful victim quizzically. He tilted his head to the side as he took in his naked glory from head to foot, his tongue moistening his lips as he thought of all he would do to his captive blond. Wanting to prolong his pleasure for the longest time possible, not to mention Justin’s torture, Brandon realized it wasn’t wise to do so. Whereas he would be finished long before Brian could arrive… there was always the chance someone could intervene before then. He didn’t throw his life away just to be thwarted in the final moments.

 

Justin watched Brandon’s hands as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, his eyes narrowing on the condoms his former guard now tossed onto the bed. There would be no avoiding this violation. He wouldn’t be assisting Brandon in his goals… nor would he resist him. He would just be here - passive, his mind devoid of anything but of Brian. That was the only thing that would get him through this vile event. “You are making a mistake, Brandon. Brian will not look away from this act.”

 

In an almost leisurely manner, Brandon began to remove his clothes, his eyes blazing with lust, and that of vengeful satisfaction. “I’m counting on that, Justin. Although, I think you might value yourself too highly in his eyes. Let’s not forget, Brian is a warden. He is bound by a certain standard. If he personally seeks to retaliate against me, outside of the law - his career not to mention his freedom is over.”

 

“I despise you!” Justin spat out. “You don’t care about me. In fact, this has very little to do with me. You only want to destroy Brian! Why can’t you admit it?” Justin forcefully goaded, uncaring of the vulnerability of his position, nor the anger mixed with lust in Brandon’s eyes.

 

Brandon began to hurl the clothes away from his body. Slow being the last thing he wanted to enact now. Not care about him? This had always been about Justin. Perhaps his contempt for the warden that always got his man spurred him on more… but bottom line was simple - Justin should have been his. Now, even if only for a brief moment in time, he would be. “You delude yourself, Justin. This has always been about you.” Brandon reached for a foil packet, tearing it open with his teeth, before sliding it over his throbbing dick. He’d never wanted a man more. “Don’t you remember our time together at the prison?” Brandon smiled almost reminiscently. “You would have come to me - if not for him. I watched over you; I took the time getting to know you.” Brandon straddled his legs around Justin’s, laughing at the cold mockery in Justin’s eyes. “I love the fire inside of you. Your eyes have such life. I’ve always admired them. Now, they will be on me… and not him.”

 

“You are writing your death certificate with this act, Brandon.” Justin knew it was pointless trying to rationalize with a madman… but he had to try. Fear of Brian’s reprisal was his only hope.

 

Ignoring the threats that came from Justin’s mouth, his eyes now devouring the still and beautiful body beneath him, Brandon huskily whispered, “Shhhh. No more of that. My decision was made long ago. I am going to fuck you, Justin. What happens after… simply just happens.” Brandon glared at Justin’s dick that hadn’t responded to his nakedness. “It would make me much happier, if you pretended to enjoy this. Not to mention, making it a lot quicker.”

 

Through clenched teeth, Justin hissed, “I’m not fighting you or assisting you in any way. Just know this, Brandon… I did care about you once; however, now, I will laugh when he kills you.” Brave and uncaring of the rage that was building in Brandon, Justin provoked him further. “And… if you need my dick hard in order to finish this, then fine. I can close my eyes and think of Brian and of all the times he’s fucked me. Hell, it has to be in triple digits by now. Because, if I have to keep my eyes open and looking at you, my dick will remain limp.”

 

Brandon lifted his hand, instinctively wanting to hit the beautiful blond so hard he whimpered and begged for mercy. He didn’t do that, though. Now wasn’t the time to lose his temper. He had to worry about the time… and foregoing this pleasure wasn’t going to be his ending. Lowering his hand, he instead began stroking Justin’s smooth, pale skin. “Nice try, Justin… but I won’t fall for that trick.” Reaching underneath, Brandon scooped Justin’s perfectly shaped ass into the palms of his hands. He shook his head, mockingly chiding himself. “Shame on me, lover. It appears I forgot the lube. This won’t be completely painless after all… but, I guess that’s all a part of the process.”

 

Justin gritted his teeth, and averted his eyes, barely mindful not to pull at his restraints. There would be no point. He was powerless until either being saved… or Brandon released him. “If you are waiting for me to beg, you can fucking forget it. Just get it over with!”

 

Ignoring Justin’s words, Brandon lowered his head to open his mouth over Justin’s belly, his tongue moving in a circular pattern, unable to deny himself a taste - any taste of what he had craved for so long. “It’s time, Justin. I threw away my life to have you for one moment in time. Not even your precious warden went so far…” he sneered. “At least, I will have this---” Brandon’s words turned into a moan as he forged that connection, deciding in that moment, even if he took a bullet to the head today, tomorrow, or on another day to come - it had all been worth it.

 

Justin turned his head to coldly stare at the man that now moved inside of him, forcing his mind to look past this degrading encounter, and to the moment of retribution - both for him and for Brian. Retribution would be attained. He only feared what the cost would be.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Okay. This concludes the non-con element of this story. Brandon should only be in one more chapter, at least physically. I’m sure he’ll be there by mention after… but the heavy angst will be fading soon. Again, I only plan this to be about 10 chapters in all, perhaps even a couple less. Hang in there. There will be a light at the end of this very dark tunnel..._ **   



	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** :  **WARNING** : Still angst alert for this chapter... but on a different level from the previous installment. You will discover things moving to a resolution in this part. Hang in there. Things will get better. Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated. :)

* * *

 

  
Brandon's eyes moved over his still captive prisoner, his cock hardening anew every time he looked at him. "You are so hot like this. Hell, you are hot all the time. Perhaps I should take a risk and enjoy myself a bit more. Maybe then you will realize the warden isn't the only game in town---"  
  
  
"You sicken me!" Justin hissed. "The way I see it - all doubt has been removed. I used to think you to be a kind and caring man. At times I even wondered if I made the right choice. Well... now I know! And, in regards to your ‘prowess' you fall far beneath the Brian Kinney standard of excellence. So, go ahead and waste more time here before you get caught. I will laugh when they pull your revolting ass away..."  
  
  
Moving closer to the bed, pausing in snapping his jeans that he had just slid over his hips, Brandon sneered in response. "So cocky even now... tied and handcuffed - completely under my control. I think the warden has allowed you too much freedom with your actions. I would have curtailed that immediately."  
  
  
"As I have already stated - you are completely inferior to Brian... in every way. Now get the fuck out of here. I can't stand to look at you any longer---" Justin raged, deciding a show of bravado could be the only way he would survive without being accosted again. He had managed the rape. It had been quick, impersonal, and he had been able to take his mind to another place - for the most part. A repeat performance, however, would be unbearable.  
  
  
Brandon moved to the side of the bed, his fingertip stroking along Justin's arm, all the way to where he was handcuffed to the bed. He laughed coldly. "If you are extra nice to me, I might think about releasing you from your bonds before I make my escape..."  
  
  
"Fuck you!" Justin spat out, his voice filled with a mixture of hatred and fear of what Brandon would do next. He thought he would leave once he played out his little scene. Why was he still here? Did he want to be captured? Or... was he hoping for a one-on-one confrontation with Brian? Fuck, he hoped not. Brian would lose his mind the moment he saw what had happened in this room - the bed they were to share during their vacation. He couldn't wait to get out of it. There was no way he would sleep, or do anything else in it. "Brandon, please just leave. Brian is on the way here; I think we both know that. I doubt you want to be here when he arrives."  
  
  
Glancing down at his watch, Brandon did the mental calculation that would place Brian here at the earliest possible time. "I'm not afraid of him, Justin. In fact, I'm not so sure I want to miss the devastation on your control freak lover's face."  
  
  
"You would be a fool. Brian will kill you." Justin looked beseechingly at the man he now hated more than any other. "You have thrown away your career... please don't do the same to him. Despite every wrong you feel he's ever done to you, he doesn't deserve that. Brian is a damned good warden... and you know it!"  
  
  
"A good warden?" Brandon repeated in a cold, hollow voice. "Do you even believe half of what you're saying? Was he such a ‘good warden' when he was using his power to pressure you into acts that have no business occurring between a warden and prisoner? Think about it, Mr. High and Mighty. He broke rules that should have cost him his job. He's immoral, deceitful... and manipulative. Oh yeah. He's such a good role model for the prisoners---"  
  
  
Justin's eyes became even colder. Perhaps it was to his advantage if Brandon stayed a bit longer. He didn't know the time that had elapsed... but Brandon being caught here and now would end this for all of them. He only hoped Brian didn't come alone. That was the only thing that would possibly prevent his possessive and protective lover from killing his rapist where he stood. If his memory served him correctly, Brian could be here very soon. In fact, probably within the hour. "And you were so much better? Bringing me gifts to pass the time, gifts that probably didn't go through the proper channels for inspection."  
  
  
"Whatever. I see how far that got me. You should have been with  _me_  - not him! And what I did was nothing in comparison to his actions. Even a blond headed besotted fool like you should be able to see the difference---"  
  
  
Justin shrugged his shoulders, unable to resist flexing his fingers as numbness began to affect both of his hands. "I never said Brian was perfect. He made some questionable choices, yes... but he never forced me to do anything I didn't want." Pain beginning to shoot down his wrist and into his arm, Justin asked, "Can you please uncuff me now? I'm not going to attack you, or even run from here. It just really hurts..."  
  
  
"I suppose..." Brandon muttered, his entire tone uncaring of Justin's discomfort, right now just trying to figure out what he wanted to do next... and how he wanted to do it. He reached in his back pocket for the key, he unlocked the cuffs from both wrists, his eyes warning and watchful on the angry young man. "Don't move an inch. Your legs stay restrained for now."  
  
  
"That's fine. They don't hurt like my wrists do." Justin slightly sat up in the bed, alternatively rubbing at each wrist. He wasn't about to thank this madman. Right now he just wanted to keep Brandon distracted enough that he kept his hands and body away from him... but that he stayed inside the bungalow; at least, until law enforcement arrived. God, he hoped that would be soon.  
  
  
Brandon's lips twisted as he looked at his victim knowingly, his eyes continuing to sweep over him, wishing more than anything he could repeat his possession of him - over and over again. "It's a shame I have to leave you. We could have had much more fun. You think you're clever... but you forget who you are dealing with now."  
  
  
"Clever?" Justin repeated, his voice devoid of any emotion.  
  
  
"You are distracting me with the enticements of your hot little body... and even engaging me in conversation. For someone who initially wanted me to leave, you are doing all that you can to keep me here." Brandon laughed as Justin reached down to grab at the sheets and pull them over his still naked form. "Too late for that, Sweetheart. I already know the perfection of your body."  
  
  
Justin shuddered as he thought of Brandon's eyes on him. The memory of his hands and body on him, although brief, filled him with instant revulsion. "I absolutely loathe you. Whatever they do to you will be deserved..."  
  
  
Brandon winked at him, his eyes smoldering as he looked him over one last time. "It's a shame I can't trust you; I am tempted to take you with me. At least, for as long as I'm here in Jamaica. We could have so much fun together---"  
  
  
"Fun!" Justin exploded, sitting up even straighter in the bed. "You fucking raped me! Fuck! You are crazy. Get the hell out, Brandon. There's nothing but disaster for you here. Stick around, and find that out!"

* * *

  
JD glanced at Brian as he navigated the rental car through the busy island streets. "We made good time, Warden. I didn't think we would..."  
  
  
"Not bad... but I'm still afraid too late to stop what was in the process of happening when I was still stuck at the prison." Brian's face was haggard as he watched the island terrain passing them by, his heart clenching the closer they got to the isolated location of the bungalow he had reserved. Justin had suffered a horrible ordeal. He could feel his mental anguish. He only hoped he hadn't experienced physical pain as well. "And... enough with the ‘Warden' bullshit. I am off duty and on vacation. Call me Brian."  
  
  
"I wish we had met under different circumstances, Brian. My superior detailed me on your history with the prison, and I have to say I am impressed with your amazing success. It's not easy to maintain such order. More reason that the agency wants to get you through this crisis without any further incidents. We don't want to see you jeopardize your stellar career... and the prison losing an effective administrator." JD picked up his speed, knowing he was breaking Jamaican law... but after the attitude the local authorities gave his superiors, he had no desire to follow their dictates. "I'm just sorry the local authorities refused to get involved. I didn't see that coming; at least, not to this extent."  
  
  
"It's a bunch of shit, JD... and we both know it. This prejudice they have against the gay community is fucking ridiculous! I would feel that way even if I wasn't queer." Brian spat out, more than anything wishing he could retaliate on the entire local government... yet knowing that wasn't his fight to start, or even finish. "All we asked was they go to the bungalow and take Brandon into custody. Justin's torment could have been short-lived. In fact, the abuse could have stopped before it even started. And now, he's probably been raped!"  
  
  
JD swallowed convulsively, uncertain of why he cared so much about these people. It wasn't in the FBI code of conduct, but there was something about this couple... something that made him want to do everything in his power to help. "According to my superiors, the local government feared this getting any media attention - on a local level. Riots have been under control, and this could make those return with a vengeance. We have full authority over his capture and removal. They want him and everyone associated with this crime immediately gone from the island."  
  
  
"Meaning they would prefer me to vacation elsewhere..." Brian surmised snidely. "Not a problem there. I want Justin off of this archaic island, and to a place where he can heal both mentally and physically."  
  
  
"According to the map, we're almost there, Brian." JD took in a deep breath, hopeful that Brian was calm enough to hear him out... and respond accordingly. "We have worked out a deal for you, Brian. One that I hope will pacify you."  
  
  
Brian turn his weary, and bleak eyes in JD's direction. "A deal?" he sneered. "Already?"  
  
  
"Nothing like that, Brian. Give me some credit, man. I wouldn't be coming at you with a deal for his worthless ass - especially not now!" JD groused. "This is about how you respond - if you come face-to-face with your former guard. We are asking that you maintain control insomuch that you don't violently assault him, or even kill him. We're trying to protect your future, Warden!"  
  
  
"I don't give a fuck about that right now!" Brian stormed back, his eyes honing in on the lights visible close to the bungalow near the water. Finally, he had arrived. His breath lodged in his throat. What would he find in there? Fuck. All that mattered was that Justin wasn't hurt. Anything else could be worked out. "I'm not making any promises, JD. Let's go..." he hissed.  
  
  
Nodding curtly, he parked a slight distance from the house, not wanting the lights or sounds of the car to possibly be detected. "One last thing for your consideration, Brian. The bureau is willing to make some modifications in this case... should you be compliant. If Brandon is taken into custody, without any violations being committed, my superiors will make certain that Brandon is placed into your prison for the length of his incarceration." Even though he had just met Warden Kinney, he really thought his boss had come up with the perfect answer. Brian would play ball - so to speak. Who wouldn't after being given such a gift?"  
  
  
Slipping from the car, careful to close the door as silently as possible, a muscle twitched in Brian's cheek, knowing the Feds had him. How could he refuse that offer? Fuck... the possibilities would be endless. He remembered when he had been gifted with the addition of Chris Hobbs to his institution... but Brandon? Fuck yeah. He could certainly work with that. Between clenched teeth, as they walked side by side to the bungalow, Brian spat out, "You've got yourself a deal. If the Feds renege on this... someone will pay dearly!"  
  
  
JD chuckled. Not many would threaten the FBI. Warden Kinney did it with intensity and finesse. He really hoped everything worked out for both of them, and that Brian's young man was in good shape. As far as he was concerned, Warden Kinney was in a class all by himself. In this shady world he maneuvered, this was a welcome change. "You have my word, Brian. And... if you snap and throw a punch in, I think we can overlook that."  
  
  
Moving closer to the bungalow, rushing forward as fast as they could, without making a noise to draw attention to themselves, Brian's eyes were alive with savagery. "I can work with that..."  
  
  
Brian didn't pause once he reached the front door. He reached for the handle, not the least bit surprised to find it locked. He met JD's gaze, nodding his understanding when the agent moved around the small lodging and went in the direction of the back door. If Brandon was still here - one of them would secure him. With a forceful lunge, Brian kicked the door in, uncaring of any damage or how he could be alerting Brandon - if he was still on the premises. Fuck, he hoped he was. He wanted to get his hands on him... and look him in the eye when he told him of the hell that would be coming his way - soon.  
  
  
Running into the bedroom, his eyes filled with instant unshed tears when he saw Justin on the bed... disheveled, eyes filled with horror and pain, his bottom lip trembling as he watched his hero moving closer, Brian found himself feeling instantly broken. Brian shook his head in sorrow and guilt as he took in Justin's expression. He was too late. The worst as he had feared had truly happened. "I'm so sorry, Justin. Fuck. I got here as fast as I could..."  
  
  
Huddled underneath the sheets, his ankles still tied, Justin stammered out a reply, "N-not y-your fault, Brian. He just went for the back door. If you hurry, you can probably still catch him."  
  
  
Brian rushed to the bed, shaking his head emphatically. "I'm not leaving you! There is an agent out back. If he is close, he will get him." Brian reached to pull Justin into his arms, his eyes darkened when Justin recoiled from him. "Sunshine? Don't be frightened. It's me. You are safe now. I will never let anything happen to you again!"  
  
  
Sniffling, the horror and degradation suddenly overwhelming him, the brave front he had been enforcing upon himself all unraveled in one moment. Justin lifted accusing eyes to his partner, unable to stop from inflicting words that he knew would strike Brian to the core. "You told me that once before, didn't you? And... look what happened! One of your own raped me!"  
  
  
His face instantly paled, his throat clenching as he felt close to choking on his own emotions. He ran a hand through his hair, unable to bear looking into Justin's eyes and seeing the pain and horror reflected in the beautiful baby blues, he looked away, unsure of what to say or do next to most bring his partner comfort. It was true. He had failed him. And now, this was the result of that. "I-I'm sorry, Justin." He shook his head. His motto never made more sense.  _Sorry is bullshit._ It was even more so now. The words were grossly inadequate... but it was all he had.  
  
  
He jumped to his feet when he heard scuffling through the back end of the bungalow, the sound of a man being dragged by another. He approached them, his eyes glazed with murderous intent as he viewed Brandon being pulled around cuffed, and only slightly protesting. Brian lost it when Brandon looked at the bed, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "You fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Brian snarled, moving forward in a rush, uncaring of the consequences as he pummelled Brandon in the stomach, at least mindful not to mar his face. He didn't stop hitting him until Justin screamed for him to stop, and JD shouted out his title... in doing so, bringing him back to reality, and what he had to look forward to if Brandon ended up in his facility.  
  
  
Coughing, eyeing Brian with the deepest of hate, Brandon continued to goad him. "It doesn't matter what happens now." Brandon looked at how Justin huddled in the bed, recoiling from everything... even his precious hero. "It was all worth it."  
  
  
Brian bit his tongue, forcing himself away from the temptation of killing Brandon where he stood, and back to Justin's side. He had much work to do to bring Justin out of this nightmare... and he vowed he would do that - first and foremost. He couldn't reveal his hand to Brandon now. The less he knew about the hell coming for him, all the better. He didn't need some high priced lawyer, out to make a name for himself finding a way to stop the Feds. Already, he had so many ideas in mind for his former guard. Hell would be visiting him - day and night. He hoped the justice system moved quickly... he could hardly wait for it.  
  
  
JD shoved Brandon along, hating the fact that they both couldn't beat this sicko down... but he honored the justice system, and in the end, Brandon's life would become a living hell. What could be worse? A former guard jailed in the same institution he had ruled over the other inmates... and the same prison in which Warden Kinney could extract control over him. Poetic justice at its finest.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 _ **A/N: Okay, I have tortured you and our precious boys enough, dear readers. There will probably only be two or three more chapters of this story. The next chapter will have progressed events along considerably. Also... I am not part of the judicial system, and realize this is not how things would realistically work out - but, JD's offer to Brian goes in well with the theme of this story, and Brian's character as the vengeful warden. Those that find it too over the top, sorry... but this is a work of fiction, and how I decided to play it out. Thank you for hanging in there with me - those that still are. I know these last chapters haven't been easy to handle.**_

 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : I think you'll like this chapter better than the last two - at least, I hope so! Thank you for having patience with my updates. My work schedule has been unbelievable... but now I am finally on vacation. Hoping to get a lot of writing done on the days I am home. :)

 

  
  
Brian straightened his tie, his head turning to the side as he examined his appearance. Perfect as always, he thought. Not a hair out of place, nor a blemish to mar his skin. He arched a brow as Justin appeared behind him, his hands crossed in front of him, his attire displaying he had no intention of appearing at this special day in court. "You're not coming with me? I thought you might want to see justice being served. In fact, it might be therapeutic."  
  
  
Justin grunted. "Is that what your friend, and staff member, the shrink told you?"  
  
  
"I don't think Ben would appreciate being called a ‘shrink', whether it's the common form of slang or not." He turned to face his partner, his hands reaching out to clasp Justin's shoulders, thankful they had gotten past the stage of Justin flinching at every casual touch from him. It had been eight long weeks. The first six had been the longest. Justin wouldn't even sleep in the same bed as him. Every night, he would wake up to the sound of Justin's screams. At first, Justin would allow him to pull him into his arms to comfort him; then his awareness and self preservation instincts would kick in. At that point, he stiffened in his arms, and asked for his release. This was fucking hell. And, Brandon was going to pay for every fucking minute of it.  
  
  
Standing still as Brian kneaded his shoulders, finally able to allow the casual touch, Justin bit his lip uncertainly, knowing he was disappointing Brian by not attending the sentencing... but unable to put himself through it. "I want to go, really I do. I just can't stand to see Brandon's smug face again. Having to look at him and point him out when I was forced to testify was enough. I was so scared, Brian. More than I'd ever been in my entire life. But... not of him. You know what his attorney put me through up there. He made it sound like I asked for it. That it was consensual. I barely got through it."  
  
  
"You were so strong, Justin. I have never been more proud of anyone than I was of you in that moment..." Brian fervently affirmed. "I agree with Ben here. I think this would give you more closure." A cold smile passed over Brian's lips. "You might actually enjoy this part; I know I will."  
  
  
Justin shook his head, moving away from his partner, finding himself with mixed feelings over Brandon's possible punishment. "You really believe the Feds will hold to their promise? And... I'm not even sure it's wise, Brian." He looked at Brian as he heard him approaching. "How will you stay impartial if Brandon is under your control?"  
  
  
"I'm not worried about impartiality..." Brian hissed, his eyes darkening as he thought of how the man that he had trusted abused his partner. He would make Brandon's time incarcerated a living hell. And he would do so within the bounds of the law - at least, for the most part. He turned to face Justin, rage causing his eyes to glitter. "You aren't the only one that needs closure. I will have mine each and every day at the prison. I just wish you would come along to have yours too."  
  
  
Justin shuddered, before slumping down on the couch. "I think it would only cause my nightmares to return. I never want to look into his conniving eyes again."  
  
  
"I need to go, then. The judge frowns on late arrivals in his courtroom." Brian moved to the couch, leaning down to give Justin a quick kiss on the cheek, a sigh of relief escaping when Justin didn't flinch away. It had been baby steps so far. He missed so many different aspects of the closeness they once shared, the fucking only being one of them. Each day, Justin accepted more from him. He had to trust that Ben was right. It would take time for Justin to heal. Until then, he would wait and be all that Justin needed him to be. Brian looked down at Justin in concern, frowning at the deep concentration on Justin's face. "Are you going to be all right here on your own... not knowing what is going on at the courtroom?"  
  
  
Nodding, Justin told him, "Daphne called me while you were in the shower. She's on her way here now. We're going to hang out today. Maybe watch a movie, order some take out... something---"  
  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Sunshine. I'll call you as soon as the sentencing is in. Then... I have to go to the prison. With new prisoners arriving today, it will probably be a late night." Brian warned, although knowing his partner as he did, realizing Justin would still wait up for him. That was something that had remained unchanged. Justin was always awake and ready to hear about his day, no matter how tired he might be. It was strange how odd that had felt at first... but now, it was such a welcoming part of his day. He hated ending a day without that particular ritual.  
  
  
"Okay, Brian. I'll be waiting." Justin bit his lip thoughtfully, before interjecting, "Please be careful, Brian. And... I don't mean physically; I know you are always that. I mean if Brandon does end up incarcerated in your prison. Don't forget the consequences should you grievously overstep."  
  
  
Any so-called consequences would be worth it; at least, they would in his opinion. He wouldn't tell Justin that, though. He was clearly upset enough. Perhaps after the sentencing, Justin would begin to more fully heal. At least, he hoped so. "I'll call you..." Brian whispered hollowly. He hated the haunted expression that flickered in and out of Justin's beautiful, expressive eyes. Fuck, he wanted to kill Brandon. Not doing so when he held his fate in his hands would be more tempting than he cared to admit.  
  
  
Justin watched as Brian left, quick to his own feet to slide the lock closed, a slight shiver overcoming him during the short moments of being alone without the door secured. He knew it to be a ludicrous fear. The loft was only accessed by knowing the passcode or being allowed up, and Brian had only been gone for mere seconds. In fact, he doubted he'd even made it to the elevator yet. Fuck! He couldn't stand this constant state of fear. Brian was right. There was only one clear way to make that happen. It was time for it to end. And, he could only think of one way to accomplish that---

* * *

  
  
The two of them having just reached the door that led into the courtroom, Daphne scrunched up her nose before asking, "Justin, are you sure you want to do this? That you  _can_  do it??"  
  
  
Swallowing deeply, Justin nodded, his breathing coming in and out sharply. "Yeah, Daph. I have to do it. You can wait out here, if you like."  
  
  
Shaking her head, she looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? I want to see this asshole get what's coming to him. Let's go!"  
  
  
The guard standing outside gave them an admonishing stare before opening the door. "Better hurry if you want in the courtroom. The judge doesn't like late arrivals."  
  
  
 _So, I've heard_... Justin thought to himself. Slipping into the room, Justin wasn't surprised to find the courtroom nearly filled to capacity. This was a very big case to the media... but, he grudgingly accepted such a case would be. He was about to take a seat in the very back of the courtroom, when Brian turned around, noticing his arrival. There was no mockery in Brian's gaze, only a look of welcome and understanding. All the seats next to him were filled, but several were open directly behind him. Justin motioned Daphne forward, deciding he wasn't going to hide in the back... but be in a more central and visible location.  
  
  
Before Brian could say a word to him, Justin leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Someone gave me some sound advice... so I changed my mind."  
  
  
Brian smirked, and nodded his head. This was the most positive sign yet. He hoped that closing this chapter, would bring back the Justin he loved, and undeniably missed. "You're right on time. Looks like it's about time to start." Brian smiled in gratitude at Daphne, his head turning when he noticed Jennifer, and Debbie making their way into the courtroom. "Looks like you have plenty of support, Sunshine."  
  
  
Justin turned around, smiling brightly when he noticed the new arrivals. "I guess I'm not the only one looking to see justice served..." In the next moment, Justin flinched, when the object of his deepest distress turned around from his seat at the defendant's table and smiled at him, mouthing a kissing gesture at him. Justin's eyes widened. He couldn't speak. His breath came in sharply, barely able to remember to exhale. Terror and hatred coiled within him.  
  
  
His teeth gnashing together, Brian hissed for Justin's ears only, "Ignore him. He won't be so cocky in a minute."  
  
  
Looking down merely to keep his eyes from Brandon and any gestures he might extend, Justin found himself back at that night, facing the unknown, which quickly led to rape and the deepest of despair. Was he ready to face this head on? Right now, thanks to Brandon, he was uncertain of that. Not looking up until court was called to order, and everyone was directed to stand, Justin forced himself to concentrate on the events in the courtroom... and not dwelling on the horrific past that was the cause of this session in court.  
  
  
The words everyone had been waiting for were finally spoken by the judge. All eyes on the man that was directed to his feet. "Mr. Greene, the jury has found you guilty of two crimes, both of them carrying severe consequences. This court intends to exact the maximum punishment for these premeditated crimes. For the count of being an accessory to a prison escape of multiple prisoners, the court sentences you to 10 years in prison."  
  
  
Raising his head as the media, and various spectators began to murmur aloud, he pounded his gavel on the base, his eyebrows raising before he admonished, "There will be silence in my courtroom - or I will clear it!"  
  
  
Once again, Justin found himself looking straight into Brandon's cold, yet amused eyes, shuddering as the green eyes slid over him in appraisal. Brandon then turned his gaze to Brian, his smile widening when he saw the rage on the warden's face... determined that he was still the victor in this war. Ten years in prison was fine... as long as that was all he received. Parole would be halfway through that. Then, sweet little Justin might have another return date with destiny.  
  
  
Brandon's face fell, his mouth dropping open when the rest of his sentencing was revealed. Gasps were heard all around the courtroom.  
  
  
"On the count of rape, Mr. Greene, the court is most severe. You will be sentenced 20 years. In total, 30 years in all. Possibly of parole not until you have served 20 years of your sentencing. You will be immediately transferred to Greensburg State Correctional Institution."  
  
  
Brian silently willed Brandon to look at him now. He wasn't disappointed. He knew the prick wouldn't be able to resist. Once Brandon was looking fully at him, and this time not beginning with tormenting Justin, Brian winked at his soon-to-be prisoner, the look on his own face more than discernible. It would have been impossible to miss the ‘I have you now' look that he effected so well. Brandon thought he had gotten the best of them; in the end, Brandon knew his life had just become a living hell. He couldn't wait to watch the flames begin to consume.  
  
  
Justin's mouth was agape when court was adjourned and Brandon was led from the room in handcuffs, his head shaking when he stood to his feet, briefly exchanging a tight hug from Brian. "Fuck. 30 years, Brian. I never expected..."  
  
  
"In truth, I didn't, either. The judge took a hard line." Brian looked at the time, mentally calculating how long he would have to arrive at the prison before Brandon's arrival. "I'll need to go soon, Justin." He rolled his lips under as he pulled back and looked at the flushed, yet still paleness of his partner. "I'm so proud of you for coming here today. I know it wasn't easy."  
  
  
"It wasn't... but it felt like the right thing to do. I'm glad I did." Justin bit his lip thoughtfully, as he considered his words carefully. "About what I said earlier... uhhhh, I was upset. I know you will do the right thing - I mean, regarding Brandon. You won't throw your career and life away on an act of revenge."  
  
  
 _Don't be so sure of that_ , Brian thought to himself. At the moment, he felt ten feet tall with the power swelling in him that he now held control over Justin's rapist. That would be hard not to abuse... but he would try. He had a solid reputation, one that it taken many years of hard work and discipline to effect. He didn't want it lost on a whim. Not that he hadn't ever stretched a rule - here and there... but, he had done so judiciously. He hoped he could do the same with the insect that he held incarcerated for at least the next twenty years. "I'll do my best, Sunshine. I've held this kind of power over many men that I would personally rather see executed; Brandon is only different because it's more personal. I will try to stay detached."  
  
"I love you, Brian. Just remember that." He glanced over his shoulder seeing that his mom and Deb were approaching, knowing that meant his time with Brian was nearly over. Perhaps that was for the best, Brian did have business calling him away. "I know you will stretch your boundaries, just keep in mind what we have. I know you'll never risk that."  
  
  
Brian leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly over Justin's. He kept the kiss brief, mindful that more than that had been too much for Justin after the traumatic events in Jamaica. "I won't ever risk us, Justin. Now, I see you will be entertained for the day... it's time for me to go to work."  
  
  
Justin nodded, willingly allowing his mom, and then Debbie to hug him, an unimaginable relief flooding him as he accepted this nightmare was near to being over. "Thanks for being here..." Justin whispered, at once feeling overwhelmed by emotion.  
  
  
Debbie looked from Brian to Justin, rare tears shimmering in her eyes. "Where else would we be, Sunshine?"  
  
  
Jennifer wiped her own tears away, looking at her son and Daphne quizzically. "I know you probably had plans... but I was hoping we could go to lunch together, all of us." She looked apologetically at Brian. "I know you can't Brian. You obviously have some work to do."  
  
  
"Damned right he does!" Deb cackled. "Give him hell, Brian. He deserves no less."  
  
  
Brian laughed. Count on Debbie to always bring things into perspective. "You know I will."  
  
  
Kissing his partner one last time, encouraged that he not only allowed it, but returned the short kiss, Brian felt more hope than he'd felt since this nightmare had started.  _Finally_ , he thought to himself. At long last, his partner could be on his way back to him. God, he hoped so. Surprisingly, it wasn't just about the sex; although, that did factor in. He had just missed the totality of Justin. Having him fully back in his life meant more than anything.  
  
  
"Later..." Justin whispered in return. For the first time in months, although it had felt like fucking forever, he felt some hope for the future. He bit his lip, before saying words he knew Brian would understand. "I'll be waiting for you tonight, Brian. No matter how late it is... I will be waiting." Seeing how Brian's eyes flared in understanding, Justin smiled brightly. Coming here today had caused them to turn a corner. He couldn't wait to see what was on the other side of it.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 _ **A/N: Probably only 1 or 2 chapters of this story remaining. I did a bit of research on the possible sentencing for Brandon. I was in line with the most severe; however, I am not an expert in the judicial system. This is merely a work of fanfiction - please keep that in mind. Thank you for reading. Again, comments are much appreciated, and truly what motivates me to keep going forward. I will be working on ‘Sultan's Revenge' next.**_

 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : This is the **FINAL CHAPTER**. Thank you all that have stayed with this one. I know it's been a tough read at times. This brings me to two WIP's remaining - FINALLY! Hopefully, I can update more quickly going forward. :)  
  
  


  
** (  [Collapse](http://confused-bjfics.livejournal.com/147889.html#cutid1)  ) **

 

** Final Chapter **

 

Brian watched through the one-way glass window, the obligatory search of the prisoners, his eyes cold and calculating as he watched Brandon’s impassive expression as he awaited his turn. When he was due to be examined, Brandon’s head raised and he looked straight at him through the window, both of them knowing he couldn’t see him, yet acknowledging in his own way that he knew the Warden to be watching. When the guard tersely instructed Brandon to bend over in the exam position, Brandon sneered in response. Brian couldn’t be sure whether it was meant for him, or the guard… perhaps even both of them. That didn’t matter, though. This was the beginning of his former guard’s degradation. That was truly all that mattered.

 

He didn’t look up when he heard the throat clearing from behind him; Brian had known Ben would appear. He always looked in on the prisoners upon arrival, just to get an idea of the men he would soon be dealing with. Brian respected Ben for that. His prison psychologist was a consummate professional.

 

“An easy day. Only three new arrivals," Ben observed.

 

“All’s well that ends well… and all of that crap,” Brian muttered, his eyes only touching on the other two prisoners briefly, all of his attention focused on the man he despised with all of his being.

 

“That it did,” Ben agreed, not missing the tension in his boss, fully understanding the cause of it. He was silent until the prisoners were led from the room, each of them heading for the showers, and their new prison attire. Ben didn’t have a doubt that one of the new prisoners would be a visitor in the Warden’s office very soon. “How is Justin doing?”

 

Brian's entire expression softened at the mention of his partner’s name. Fuck, how he loved that man. He was amazed at how easily that thought came to his mind now. “This morning, Justin declined coming with me to court. But… he showed up right before the sentencing started. I’m not sure how or why, but it seemed to be his epiphany. I think he’s on his way back.”

 

Ben smiled, shaking his head in wonder. It wasn’t what Brian had said. He had known Justin would find his way back. The young man was resilient… and clearly had every reason to fight. Seeing how Brian’s entire demeanor transformed when he spoke of his former prisoner, Ben felt a warmth inside that he never expected to feel in regards to Warden Kinney. Brian was deeply in love with Justin. It was such a pleasure to see. “I’m happy for both of you, Brian. I knew he would find his way. He just needed time, and the right motivation.”

 

“It’s a day I’ve been waiting for for so long. I hope to get out of here at a decent hour. Much will depend on how our new prisoners adjust to their new environment.” Brian frowned. “The only thing that went wrong was that the escaped prisoners didn’t get any additional prison time.”

 

“That’s true, but often typical when recaptured so quickly. And… the fact that a guard aided in their escape, it was easy for them to cast doubts on some of their guilt. They had a solid story, all of them throwing Brandon to the wolves, ascertaining that they compelled out of fear for the guard involved.” Ben grunted. “I doubt they really needed that much coercion.”

 

“No, it’s all part of the game. In order to get the big sentence on Brandon, we had to lose elsewhere.” Brian’s eyes glittered in his rage, continuously tempering himself not to seek his new prisoner out and beat him within an inch of his life. He couldn’t do that… however, there were other ways to produce the same result. “I want Brandon in my office as soon as the prisoners are fully processed.”

 

“I’ll let them know.” Ben bit his lip, uncertain if he should ask… but honor bound to do so, forged ahead, “about the placements, are you really sure you want to do this? If an incident occurs, which I think we know will, it won’t look good on you if you placed a former prison guard in with general population.”

 

Turning to make sure he and Ben were alone, Brian looked at his friend, but right now more his employee, before he spat out, “Do you think I give a fuck how it looks? If my superiors have a problem with it, and question me, then I will make a change. For now, though, my order stands. Brandon _will_ be in general population.” Brian walked to the door, without a backward glance; however, knowing Ben would feel the need to have the last word.

 

“As you wish, you are the Warden. Keep in mind one thing, though. Abusing Brandon isn’t going to change what happened to Justin. The justice system has done the right thing. Perhaps that should be enough.”

 

Brian’s back tensed as he turned around, unable to believe Ben would try to push him so far, most especially on the day of Brandon’s arrival. “I’ll tell you what I told you when Justin was assigned to me here - stay the fuck out of my business. I run the prison; I make the decisions. Just stick to your psychoanalysis and leave your sanctimonious bullshit to yourself! Are we clear??”

 

“Crystal…” Ben mumbled in response, uncaring of the insincerity of his tone, determined for Brian to know that he disapproved of how he was handling a volatile situation. He feared this would not bring about a healthy closure for Brian, but it was out of his hands. It was up to fate, and how the other prisoners reacted to Brandon. His status as a former guard could go one of two ways; either they would fear him because of his own strength and fighting skills, or they would work together against him. It was his fear the latter would be the case.

 

__________________________

 

Brian was the picture of boredom as Brandon was escorted into his office, his guard curtly asking, “Warden shall I remain in here with the two of you?” The guard’s eyes slithered over Brandon in distaste.

 

Brian smiled in response. Brandon would be the definition of a parasite to his more devout prison guards. “That won’t be necessary, Henry. I can handle this prisoner.” Brian watched as the guard reached for the door. “On second thought, Henry, perhaps you should cuff one of his wrists to the chair---” Brian arched a brow when Brandon glared at him in response, immediately deciding this little visit would be so much fun.

 

He sat back in his chair, his hands lacing behind his head, deliberately he lifted his legs onto his desk, crossing them at the ankles as he projected his most relaxed, even bored expression. He watched as Henry performed what was a common practice with the more dangerous prisoners, knowing it really wasn’t necessary in Brandon’s case; however, it felt fucking fantastic. “That will be all, Henry. I’ll let you know when we’re finished.”

 

Brandon’s head turned to give the guard he had formerly worked with a scathing glance, in a way glad he was no longer in the ‘Kiss the Warden’s ass club’. “This really isn’t necessary… Warden.” Brandon sneered, refusing to let Brian get the better of him. Sure, Brian had won the overall war… but the battle he had won had been sweet.

 

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” Brian barked. “Apparently you didn’t hear my address downstairs. You speak when I tell you to speak. I am in complete charge here!”

 

Unflinching in his gaze, Brandon kept his eyes on the Warden’s unyielding and clearly unforgiving gaze. He was probably handling this all wrong. His hatred for the warden ran deep. He couldn't seem to help himself. Antagonizing him just felt too damned good. Although, no good could come from it now. Or could it? A bit of a light brightened in the back of his mind. Could he provoke Mr. In Control so deeply that he lost his cool? That he went too far in the management of one prisoner? If that information got in the hands of the right people… and he would make sure that it did - the warden could be out on his ass, and perhaps even brought up on charges. If that happened… his life would get infinitely easier. And when his time finally came to face the parole board - he would have a fighting chance.

 

Brian laughed sardonically. “You fucking imbecile. Fuck! You don’t even try to hide your contempt for me. I can see the wheels turning as I sit here watching you. Tell me, Brandon, what’s your big plan? I assume you hope to see me make a public spectacle of myself in front of the other prisoners, as well as the guards. I’ll tell you what you’ll see, little fish. Absolutely nothing! Tougher men than you have tried... and ultimately failed.”

 

“I’m sorry, Warden. Was that a question? I wouldn’t want to speak out of turn… again.” Brandon’s expression was uncaring, although inwardly he was seething that Brian had so easily figured him out. Why was it so hard to get the advantage on him? He had done it one time… and one time alone. If he hadn’t engineered the prison break, he would have never gotten his hands on sweet little Justin. “However, no plan, Warden. Twenty years is a long time. I know you’ll snap long before then.”

 

“Twenty?” Brian sneered. “I guarantee you, it will be the full thirty-year sentence. You will NOT be paroled. I think you forget just how much leverage my testimony can be. And… I’m sure they will be even more interested to hear it in this particular case.” Brian took in a deep breath, determined not to let Brandon rile him further. “Now, I will be clear, Mr. Greene. I will not allow any disruptions in my orderly prison. I know you will try to be one. Each time you do, you will be severely punished. However, don’t get your hopes up. I won’t place you in solitary - ever. You don’t get to hide from the others in solitude. I think your placement will more than keep you in line.”

 

Brandon swallowed. They hadn’t told him yet. What the fuck had Kinney done? “My placement?”

 

“Indeed.” Brian chuckled in amusement, more than pleased that one of the guards hadn’t revealed this fun little secret. “It appears that you are in general population. And… I think it’s time for you to go home, Mr. Greene. I will summon Henry now.”

 

“No!” Brandon gasped, unable to hide his fear or emotion. “You can’t do that, Warden. I used to be a guard of these prisoners. No matter what I’ve done, I don’t deserve that. There will be riots. They will gang up on me. You know that!”

 

“My decision is the law here, Brandon. And… I have decided you can best serve your time in general population.” Brian’s smile was cold, his eyes even more glacial. “I thought you were such a tough guy. Surely you can handle it.” He had been so close to bringing Justin into the discussion… reminding his new prisoner of how he had abused his partner, not giving him the choice to fight. But no, this was better. Both of them knew why he was making these decisions… but he was being professional by not speaking of them. Yes, Brandon could try to burn him… but he wouldn’t respond to such tactics. In the end it would be Brandon consumed by the hatred and vengeful prisoners now surrounding him. He would enjoy his vantage point. Ben’s sanctimonious speech wouldn’t affect him, either. It didn’t matter if this didn’t change what had happened to Justin, in doing this, justice would be served on a deeper level. He would enjoy his vantage point.

 

Pressing the button on his desk, smiling coldly as Brandon’s eyes followed the movement, Brian spat into the intercom, “Henry, remove this prisoner from my office. The sight of him sickens me.” He stared at Brandon with contempt clearly visible on his face. “Don’t cross the line, Brandon, or cause any more problems. You may think things are bad now. That is nothing compared to the horrors that could face you. Fuck with me, or my prison… and you’ll learn that very quickly.”

 

Brandon glared at the Warden, then at the guard that now released his wrist that had been cuffed to the chair. He preceded the guard, turning back to take one final shot at Brian, somehow fearing he would have few opportunities. “By the way, dear Warden, it was still worth it. No matter how long I’m here… I will remember every sweet moment. Do tell him that… won’t you?”

 

“Get him the fuck out of here!” Brian snarled, barely able to restrain himself from launching himself across his desk and strangling every last breath from him. Brandon was a monster. He didn’t deserve to live. Brian’s glare remained when he saw Ben standing in the doorway, his eyes averted from him as he watched Brandon being led away. “If you’ve come for more of your psychoanalysis bullshit - save it for the fucking inmates!”

 

Ben flushed guiltily. “Actually, I had intended to approach you again… but now I changed my mind. I’m sorry, Brian. I should have known you saw something sinister in Brandon to make the decisions you did. I heard every word. There is no remorse in him. My heart breaks that something so evil touched your lives... especially one so young and innocent as Justin had been."

 

“Thank you, Ben. I know that isn’t easy for you to say, even knowing how twisted Brandon truly is. I will take this placement one day at a time. You know I won’t allow my prison to become a place of chaos. In time, he might need to be reassigned. For now, though, he will remain with those he may have bullied as their guard. If he’s that strong, he will prevail over them. If he doesn’t… well, he will soon learn what it means to be the bitch of the block." Brian snickered. “I think I know exactly which one it will be.”

 

Ben whistled. “I’m sure glad I am a law abiding citizen and won’t be in Brandon’s shoes. Deserving or not, you are one cold-hearted SOB at times.”

 

“They pay me to be, Ben. You know that.” Brian grimaced when he looked down at his desk. “I have about a dozen files to study here, and a few prisoners to see. Then, I hope to get out of here at a decent hour.” His attention pulled to his cell phone suddenly vibrating on his desk. He glanced at it, a smile curving his lips. “Yes, I hope a very decent hour.”

 

“I think you will manage to slip away, Brian. What you have waiting for you - that is life. I’m glad to hear that Justin is ready to start living it again.” Ben smiled, before walking through the doorway and closing the door behind him. He might still have some reservations about Brandon’s placement, but not as many as he had earlier. Everything was working out for the best now. He would believe in that. And… seeing Brian’s deep commitment to his decision, he really didn't have a choice.

 

Brian typed the words into his phone, determined to keep it short. He needed to stay on task and finish his work. Then, he would be fleeing the prison in record time. _Make sure to eat your dinner, Sunshine. When I get home all I want is you. If you are waiting in our bed, I’ll know you haven’t changed your mind. If you are there, it will be a reunion like no other…_

 

____________________________

 

In what he deemed as too many hours later, Brian slid open the door to the loft, slamming it shut and locking it in quick order. He couldn’t miss the candlelight illuminating the haze around the bed, easily able to discern the figure curled up in the middle of it. Was Justin sleeping, he wondered? Fuck… he hoped not. Abstinence wasn’t something that functioned well in him, and with Justin constantly here, so close and yet so untouchable, his life had been hell. Still, it had been a sacrifice he had been more than willing to make. Another testament of his great love for the blond.

 

Setting his briefcase down, Brian shrugged out of his overcoat, hanging it carefully on the hook, before moving toward the platform that seemed to silently beckon him. The sheet was twisted around Justin’s hips, his partner’s chest bare. Brian swallowed. He couldn’t wait to see if the rest of him was the same. His eyes moving downward, his hands idly removing his suit jacket, then his tie, Brian didn’t notice Justin’s eyes opening… not until his blond had rolled onto his back, a smile of warmth and happiness brightening his face. “I thought you were sleeping.”

 

“I took a nap; I wasn’t sure how late you might be.” Justin bit his lip, hoping he was as ready for this night as he thought he was. There was only way to know for sure… and he was anxious to find out. “A-are you hungry? I - I uhhhh made you a mango Thai salad. I thought maybe you would eat that after seven o’clock.”

 

Lifting a brow, Brian reminded him, “It’s long after seven o'clock, Sunshine. However, that’s not what I want to taste right now. Perhaps later…”

 

Justin moaned. Brian’s words and tone never failed to turn him on. “W-what did you want to taste?”

 

Brian removed his shirt, before sitting on the bed to unlace his shoes, taking them off before the rest of his clothing followed. He smirked when he saw the bottle of lube resting on the bedside table, another sign his boy was all ready for him. What was the best part of all was no packets of condoms next to it. They were monogamous and medically tested and cleared to fuck raw. He had never thought that would make such a difference… but fuck, it was amazing.

 

Pulling back the sheet, Brian’s eyes widened when he saw the hard-on his naked blond was sporting. He was ready for him. Thank God for that. He didn’t know how he had waited so long. “Right now, I just want to kiss you. I’ve missed that so fucking much.”

 

Justin moved closer, his hand on Brian’s chest, “I’ve missed it too, Brian. I never meant to hold you at a distance for so long. I just couldn’t---”

 

Laying his finger across Justin’s lips, Brian whispered, “Shhhh. Let’s forget about that now. It’s time to move forward.” Brian watched Justin closely, determined not to push something his partner wasn’t truly ready for. He loved him too damned much for that. “I want you to kiss me, Justin. I need to know that this is what you want.”

 

Nodding, Justin took in a deep breath, turning on his side to face the man he unconditionally loved. “I need to explain something, Brian. I should have made this clear during this hellish ordeal… but I was so wrapped up in my own pain that I just didn’t think how my responses were interpreted by you.”

 

“Justin… this isn’t necessary… not now. It’s time to look beyond all of that, and go back to living our lives. Too much has already been taken from us. I don’t want to lose any more of it.” Brian told him, uncaring of how much his heart showed in his eyes.

 

“I want that too, Brian… but please, I need to say this.” Justin pursed his lips, his gaze solemn and direct, a look that would tell his impatient lover that he insisted on being heard. “When I pulled away from you, it was never about you - I need you to know that. I was never afraid of you or your touch. Fuck. I could never be afraid of you. I fucking worship you, Brian.” Justin’s voice cracked at the end of his declaration, unable to stop when he saw the tears in his lover’s eyes. “I hated how I shut you out; I needed you so much, but I just couldn't let you in. This was just something I had to overcome. Every time you touched me, or anyone touched me, all I could see was him touching me, degrading me. I couldn’t get Brandon out of my head.”

 

Brian smiled, reaching out to trail his fingers along the side of Justin’s face, the strength and goodness of him never ceasing to amaze him. “I love you, Justin. I know I don’t say it a lot… but I hope you always know the truth of it. That brings me to make my own announcement---”

 

“Announcement?” Justin asked, uncertain where this could be heading.

 

He moved to prop his chin on his elbow, before beginning to stroke a finger up and down Justin’s chest. Now that he could touch him again, he couldn’t seem to resist. “I can’t promise that a deranged man won’t escape my prison, or that one won’t be paroled and not come after us. It doesn’t take a genius for anyone to see my weakness. Being a warden has been my life for so long… but for you, Justin, I will give it up. I just want you to be happy, and feel protected. The only thing that matters is that we’re together. The rest of it is irrelevant..”

 

“No it’s not…” Justin protested. “You are Warden Kinney… the man I fell in love with; I wouldn’t want any of that to change. Being the warden completes you; it’s who you are. No, Brian. I don’t want you to stop… unless it’s what you wanted for yourself. But, I hope it never is. You would be miserable.”

 

“I would survive…” Brian countered dryly. Continuing to run his fingertip up and down Justin’s chest, Brian fervently proclaimed, “You are wrong about one thing, Justin.” Looking deeply into his partner’s eyes, making certain he had his full attention, Brian words sounded more like an oath. “Being the warden doesn’t complete me… being your partner does.” Brian shook his head, unable to believe the sheer perfection of the man beside him. The tears of joy that shimmered in Justin’s eyes made him even more beautiful to him. “Now… I think we’ve talked enough; I think it’s time to get on with our long overdue reunion.” Brian arched a brow. “Unless you have any objections---”

 

“None at all, Warden…” Justin huskily whispered, his hands reaching out to pull Brian over him, his lips eagerly lifting to meet the ones that held back only until Justin had initiated the contact. “I love you so much, Brian. I don't ever want to be apart from you again---”

 

His lips moving slowly over his partner’s, Brian showed Justin in action just how much that more tender emotion was returned. Before Justin, he would have never anticipated such a gentle embrace. It was no longer about achieving his own pleasure - first and foremost; now it was about being all that his lover wanted… and needed.

 

As lips, hands, and bodies rediscovered the other, each of them rejoiced in the knowledge that nothing could ever tear them apart. No matter what crisis life thrust upon them, they would always fight their way through it - together. Justin smiled as Brian began to slowly join them together. This joining being far different from any of their previous ones. This was a possession of love, and a positive feeling of hope for the future.

 

The Warden’s obsession - now and forever. Now, his heart soared knowing even more completely than before - he possessed Brian’s heart just as deeply. There was no room left for doubt. If that was what this nightmare had taught him, he decided it was a sacrifice he could more than accept.

 

END

 

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the ending of this series. I know it held a great deal of angst, and it ended with more fluff than I typically write… but in the scope of this story, and all they endured, I felt it needed to be resolved in such a way. I decided not to end this with too much sex, and their typical lust. This just felt the way to proceed with how Justin had to fight his way back, and fall into his partner’s loving and protective arms. Thanks for reading and commenting. I deeply appreciate the support! :)_ **   



End file.
